


In the Spider's Web

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Possessive Behavior, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha was very possessive and very protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Spider's Web

Natasha was very possessive and very protective. 

Despite what many believed about Natasha, she was quite the tactile person, and she liked showing her possession through means of touch. She liked to link her finger’s around Tony’s elbow to keep him close and steer him away from those who wished to trouble or harm him. 

She’d use the pretense of hauling Tony away from work so she could guide him to the couch. Once there she would sit herself in the corner and stretch her legs across his lap. She took pleasure in the mindless way Tony would massage her legs. It delighted her to know that not only did she benefit from the physical contact, but it gave Tony something to do with his hands–his hands which could never stop moving, just like his mind. 

She often kept close to Steve during SHIELD meetings–it subconsciously sent the message that she was aligned with Steve (which she was), and during SHIELD meetings and such she let her loyalty show–but when the meetings ended she’d slide close to Tony. 

Sometimes she would let their arms brush and other times she would say she saw something on his face and pretend to wipe it away. Tony always commented on her mothering him when she did that, which Natasha took as praise. 

What she had learned about Tony was that he considered mothers very highly. It meant he also saw a nurturing nature in her, something that appealed to him subconsciously, whether he knew it or not. 

For all his arrogance, charisma, and charm, he was still very much wounded, and it appealed to Natasha, brought out instincts of protectiveness she felt for only a certain few. She stayed by his side when the media turned against him, and was there for him when the fights with Steve became so huge that it threatened to tear the team apart. 

She was there, taking him apart one piece at time, whether she was tearing him apart to see into that wondrous mind of his or to bring him to the brink of pleasure as he called out her name in desperation and need. She was always there and always pieced him back together afterwards. 

The same could not be said of the rest of the world. So she stood guard with just a simple touch on the arm as he strolled down the street, and smile on her face that invited all to try and harm the man she’d claimed as her own.


End file.
